


Chame-se "Sede De Sangue"

by orphan_account



Series: Chama-se "Sede de Sangue" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fic é de uma saga que estou escrevendo junto com o Kayo @WithoutYouGlee um amigo to twitter!<br/>Esse capitulo foi escrito por ele e postado por mim! Dividimos as 'visões' ele ficando com a parte vampírica e eu com a lupina!</p><p>Enjoy the game!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1 ― Visão Vampírica: O Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é de uma saga que estou escrevendo junto com o Kayo @WithoutYouGlee um amigo to twitter!  
> Esse capitulo foi escrito por ele e postado por mim! Dividimos as 'visões' ele ficando com a parte vampírica e eu com a lupina!
> 
> Enjoy the game!

MEU IRMÃO JÁ ESTAVA DEMORANDO DEMAIS PARA SE SENTAR A MESA COMIGO E ESTAVA SENDO CHATO DEMAIS SENTAR À MESA, completamente sozinho, no recreio. Eu sabia que ele iria demorar desde o início, mas ele deveria, pelo menos, demorar um pouco menos, não?, pensei.

 

     Aproveitei os minutos que eu estava para começar a comer ― eu não iria perder a oportunidade de comer por conta do atraso de Kevin. Ele poderia comer onde quisesse, e eu sei que isso seria ele estar com seus amigos, cercados por garotas e completamente falando sobre coisas que não me interessavam nem um pouco.

 

     Servi-me do meu sanduíche e suco de laranja que ofereceram hoje na escola, o que era um tipo de comida que não se servia muito em Beacon Hills High School. Mas eu deixei passar, se havia comida assim por aqui, deveríamos aproveitar. E foi o que eu fiz, terminando de comer todo o sanduíche e terminando o suco logo em seguida.

 

     Eu estava olhando para o prato de plástico de cor vermelha quando ouvi o barulho de cadeira se arrastar e, quando olhei, era Kevin, completamente sorridente.

 

     Fuzilei aquele ser de cabelo preto, olhos castanhos e pele bronzeada, com os olhos completamente serrados e voltei a olhar para o prato vermelho com talheres brancos. Será que tudo nessa escola seria branco com vermelho? Pelo amor de Deus...

 

     Ele ficara rindo alto o tempo todo. Parecia que queria expressar a sua felicidade para quem estivesse perto e, com certeza, ele queria que eu perguntasse, então...

 

     ― O que lhe aconteceu de bom, Kevin? ― perguntei com um sorriso totalmente irônico para ele, enquanto estava com o cotovelo esquerdo sobre a mesa e depositando minha cabeça sob minha mão.

 

     Ele pareceu notar minha ironia, mas não ligou, pois ele continuava rindo.

 

     ― Nada... só que eu vou a uma festa hoje e provavelmente ficarei com uma garota, a mais bonita da escola, pelo menos para mim. ― disse ele, ainda sorridente.

 

     ― Poxa... que máximo. ― falei revirando os olhos.

 

     ― E você vai! ― disse ele.

 

     O encarei franzindo a testa.

 

     ― De jeito nenhum. ― falei rindo do que ele disse.

 

     Não era que eu queria ir a tal festa. Eu queria, mas era o começo do ano e qual ocasião teria uma festa? Na cidade não era. Eu morava aqui o tempo suficiente para saber que no começo do ano não havia festa alguma. Provavelmente ele me levaria a alguma festa de seus amigos. Dispensável.

 

     ― Ah, qual é, Ernie... vamos? ― ele pediu com uma cara tristonha. Droga!

 

     Ele sabia que eu não resistia a tudo o que aquele ser me pediria se me pedisse algo daquela forma. Afinal, eu não resistiria a qualquer um.

 

     ― Tá, tudo bem... eu vou. ― respondi suspirando e levando as mãos ao céu. ― Quando será?

 

     ― Hoje à noite. Vai ser na casa do Luke. Eu levo você. ― falou ele num tom mais aliviado.

 

     ― Claro que você vai me levar. Eu não sei onde é. ― falei me levantando e pegando a bandeja da mesa. ― E obrigado por me fazer comer sozinho. De novo. ― levantei o polegar para ele com a mão livre.

 

     Ele fechou os olhos pondo as duas mãos no rosto e abaixando a cabeça.

 

     ― Droga, sabia que estava esquecendo algo... ― disse ele.

 

     ― É, pois é. ― me virei e fui em direção ao deposito de bandejas para deixar a minha por lá.

 

     ― Vou te recompensar, irmãozinho... hoje à noite! ― gritou ele de onde estava e desejei que ninguém estivesse me vendo quando levantei o polegar para ele pelas minhas costas.

 

     Deixei a bandeja onde deveria estar e segui para o banheiro.

 

     Não encontrei problemas em chegar ao banheiro ― apesar de ter uma pequena dificuldade de entrar nele por conta de um casal que estavam... bom, tendo o seu momento labial.

 

     Dentro do banheiro, cheguei a pia, abri a torneira e molhei as mãos. As enxaguei bastante e fiz uma pequena concha com as mãos e passei a água que estava em minhas mãos, em meu rosto.

 

     Olhei para o espelho e ele revelou um ser pequeno ― com cerca de 1, 67m de altura ―, seu cabelo era louro liso até um dedo antes de sua sobrancelha, com rosto liso e redondo, com os olhos azuis num tom esverdeado, bochechas pouco volumosas ― alguém, provavelmente deveria ter apertado aquelas bochechas antigamente.

 

     Ele estava usando uma camisa preta com um casaco escuro. Ele parecia um pouco cansativo por conta de sua aparência, também parecia que estava com olheiras ― provavelmente ele não estava dormindo direito.

 

     Mas aquele não parecia ser eu, eu não estava com o rosto vermelho e cansativo. Estava? Era difícil demais acreditar que aquele (eu) ser ia sair com seu (meu) irmão a uma festa naquela noite. Eu não ia festas, mas como aquele no espelho era eu, eu iria. De maneira ou de outra. Matt me forçaria a ir também ― outro que gostava de festas.

 

     Desde que nossos pais morreram em um acidente de carro, quando morávamos em Chicago, Matt tem sido o responsável por nós, por ele ser mais velho. Matt era mole demais. Ele só exigia três coisas de mim e de Kevin: nada de drogas, nada de brigas e notas boas. Mas Kevin não escutou a segunda parte do que Matt havia exigido. Matt só se revelava furiosos quando Kevin chegava dentro de casa com alguns roxos em seu rosto ou com a boca sangrando. Quando eles discutiam, eu não ficava perto. E nem era melhor eu me lembrar de quando Matt e Kevin se enfrentavam e se enfrentam ainda. Não é nada legal.

 

     Após eu me ver pela última vez no espelho ― parecendo um pouco melhor ―, saí do banheiro a tempo de ouvir o sinal bater para indicar a quinta aula, a penúltima do dia.

 

     Não prestei atenção alguma na aula de espanhol ― na verdade, eu não sabia o porquê de estar matriculado naquela aula, eu nunca entendia nada e conjugar aqueles verbos não era nada fácil de fazer.

 

     A aula de história foi tão tediante do que irmão os sermões de Matt quando ele estava bêbado ― raramente isso acontecia. A professora fez questão de palestrar sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial e sobre a Revolução Russa. Duas coisas que eu já havia estudado no ano passado, e que, por coincidência, eram absolutamente chatas. Mas, por sorte, o sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula, antes que a professora começasse a falar da Guerra dos Cem Anos.

 

     Saí da sala juntamente com os outros alunos, e segui para o meu armário no imenso corredor completamente entupido de gente. Segui esbarrando em alguns, outros davam espaço para que eu passasse, até que finalmente consegui chegar a meu armário. O abri, pondo meus dois livros das duas aulas anteriores dentro dele e peguei meus cadernos para poder ler alguma coisa em casa ― se eu lesse alguma coisa em casa.

 

     Quando consegui chegar do lado de fora da escola, não consegui avistar Kevin e tampouco seus amigos. O que achei estranho, pois eles sempre estavam do lado de fora da escola antes do sinal bater. Dei de ombros a esse pensamento e segui até ficar encostado na lapide da escola que dizia: “Beacon Hills High School”.

 

     Olhei para a entrada da escola e vi Paul e seus amigos ― ninguém se metia com Paul e seus amigos. Eles eram na deles, sempre vestiam alguma jaqueta escura, calças jeans e alguns óculos de sol, às vezes. Com Paul, pude ver que Joe (ex-amigo de Kevin, eles não se falavam desde que Joe começou a sair com Paul) a seu lado. Eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, Paul era um branquelo alto e de cabelos escuros, Joe tinha a pele avermelhada e cabelos escuros também, ambos eram fortes e vestiam jaquetas escuras.

 

     Os olhei por um estante e pude jurar que vi Paul tirar seus óculos escuros, olhar em minha direção e sorrir para mim de onde ele estava, e aquilo me fez meu olhar recuar no mesmo instante.

 

     Quando voltei meu olhar para eles novamente, eles já não estavam mais lá. Haviam sumido de onde estavam.

 

     Meu irmão demorou uns cinco minutos para aparecer depois do que havia “acontecido” entre mim e Paul, juntamente com seus amigos e eu segui em direção da rua de nossa casa ― não morávamos muito longe da escola, apenas dez minutos a pé e cinco minutos e bicicleta. Eu não estava com uma bicicleta, então, resolvi ir a pé.

 

     Fui um tanto corrido em casa...

 

     Matt não estava em casa quando chegamos, por conta disso, Kevin foi quem “comandou” a casa ― não fazendo nada, além de um banho e ver o canal de esportes na tevê e não parava de tanta inquietação por ter conseguido entrar para o time de lacrosse da escola.

 

     Tomei meu banho também...

 

     Matt havia chegado enquanto eu estava no banho.

 

     Assim que eu saí do meu banho e trocado a minha roupa ― pondo meu celular em minha calça jeans e minha blusa de manga vermelha com um casaquinho xadrez.

 

     Agora, só faltavam alguns minutos para a tal festa que Kevin disse que me levaria. E eu queria que aquilo acabasse antes do que eu percebesse.

 

     Eu não era uma pessoa festeira, nem tampouco badalada. Eu era apenas um menino que gostava de ficar na sua. Sim, eu gostava de festas, mas não todas as que apareciam e principalmente não as que meu irmão estava. Isso com certeza, não!

 

     ― Ernie, vem! ― gritou Kevin no andar debaixo, enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar enfrente ao espelho.

 

     ― Já vou! ― gritei de volta. Só faltava ajeitar o cabelo...

 

      Olhei-me no espelho e meu cabelo estava do jeito que eu gostava (bagunçado numa fora agradável), minhas roupas estavam devidamente combinando e agradáveis a meus olhos. Senti-me satisfeito com isso e saí do meu quarto, descendo as escadas e me deparando com Matt com as mãos na cintura e Kevin com os braços cruzados.

 

     Matt estava de terno, gravata e sua calça social cinza ― parecia que ele já havia chegado da audiência no tribunal. Matt estava vestido um short de banho e uma camisa azul sem manga.

 

     ― Por que você não me disse que era para vestir algo mais leve? ― perguntei a Kevin.

 

     ― Pode ir de qualquer maneira. Vai ter uma galera vestida igual a você, não se preocupe. ― disse ele descruzando os braços e indo para a porta. ― Até, Matt. ― e saiu de casa.

 

     ― O que deu nele? ― perguntei a Matt ainda olhando a porta.

 

     ― Ah, nada... ele está assim porque eu não consegui comprar o carro para ele. ― olhei Matt e ele deu de ombros. ― E você, aonde vai?

 

     ― Na festa. ― falei balançando a cabeça.

 

     ― Pensei que não gostasse de festas.

 

     ― E não gosto. Mas eu iria de qualquer maneira. Até, Matt. ― falei suspirando e passando pela porta, enquanto ouvi um “Até, Ernie!” de Matt atrás de mim.

 

 

 

     A festa não estava tão ruim. Tinha piscina, bebida, comida, pessoas bonitas... claro que meu irmão me deixou completamente sozinho assim que viu seus amigos. Típico de Kevin.

 

     Aproveitei um pouco. Kevin tentou me apresentar algumas garotas, mas ele estava tão bêbado, que conseguiu cair na piscina duas vezes e levando as duas meninas juntas com ele. Senti-me completamente aliviando quando seus amigos o tiraram da piscina nas duas vezes seguidas que ele havia caído.

 

     Mas eu saí da festa assim que consegui saciar a fome que senti. Segui para a floresta de Beacon Hills ― que misteriosamente a casa do amigo de Kevin tinha uma pequena estrava que ia para ela.

 

     Eu estava com o meu celular, não poderia acontecer nada de mais, senão, eu poderia ligar para Kevin ou para Matt, se dessa alguma coisa. Eles viriam na mesma hora. Eu acho.

 

     Seguindo na floresta, peguei meu celular (o iPhone que Matt havia comprado para mim e comprou um para Kevin também) e comecei a fazer uma busca rápida nele a procura de empregos em Beacon Hills ― eu não queria ficar dependente de Matt por muito tempo, afinal, ele não iria viver para todo o sempre, o que eu queria, mas eu não podia ignorar o inevitável.

 

     Eu não havia percebido que estava longe demais da casa do amigo de Kevin, só percebi quando olhei para trás e não vi mais casa alguma. Não dei o trabalho de voltar. Havia uma rocha ali perto onde eu poderia me sentar e continuar a minha procura.

 

     Sentei-me na rocha e quando olhei para o celular, havia um indício no veterinário da cidade. Eu o conhecia, ele, uma vez, havia ido à escola palestrar sobre a importância da ajuda em serviços comunitários e ajuda com os animais. Havia me interessado. Decidido! Eu iria lá...

 

     De repente, uma rajada de ar havia cortado do meu lado direito, fazendo com que o vento gélido da noite pinicasse todo o meu lado esquerdo.

 

     Achei completamente estranho, pois não havia sinal de vento ali desde que eu havia chegado.

 

     Outra rajada de vento, mas vindo do meu lado direito, desta vez e meu celular caiu no chão e desligando-se.

 

     ― Droga! ― disse, me abaixando para pegá-lo...

 

     Então outra rajada de ar havia cortado, mas, desta vez, ela continuou. Levantei-me do chão e olhei ao meu redor, e as folhas caídas no chão da floresta estavam flutuando por conta do vento ao redor de mim, fazendo um circulo de folhas ao meu redor.

 

     Aquilo era completamente estranho, até mesmo para mim que não acreditava nessa possibilidade de magia ou coisas sobrenaturais no mundo real.

 

     Pus-me de pé e pus meu celular no bolso.

 

     Tentei sair de dentro daquele círculo, mas assim que tentei sair, senti uma mão me empurrando para dentro do circulo novamente.

 

     Não me desesperei. Eu tinha coragem o suficiente para enfrentar o que fosse ― mesmo eu sendo um completo magricela e baixo. Eu não tinha medo.

 

     O que quer que fosse aquilo, aquilo estava querendo que eu ficasse. Fiquei de pé e encarando o nada e, de repente, as folhas, que estavam flutuando ao meu redor por conta do vendo, haviam parado de voar, começaram a cair.

 

     Eu não me mexi. Fiquei parado no mesmo lugar e olhei para os lados. Ninguém. Não havia ninguém ao meu redor a não ser árvores, um rio e mais árvores.

 

     Dei um passo à frente e voltei a olhar para frente...

 

     Paul.

 

     Ele estava parado a minha frente sem seus óculos escuros.

 

     Afastei-me do mesmo andando para trás, mas de olho nele, quando bati em algo em minhas costas e me virei imediatamente para ver, e era Joe.

 

     Voltei a olhar para Paul e ele estava rindo e pude ouvir a risada abafada de Joe atrás de mim.

 

     Engoli seco.

 

     ― O que vocês querem? ― senti minhas pernas tremerem e minhas mãos suarem e tremerem também, um pouco. Meus olhos estavam arregalados e focando Paul o tempo todo. Engoli seco novamente.

 

     ― Vamos acabar logo com isso, Paul! ― disse Joe num tom irritado.

 

     ― Acabar com o quê? ― perguntei ainda com coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo.

 

     ― Quieto! ― Paul me silenciou e deu um passo a frente. ― Por infelicidade, a minha, não tenho um clã de verdade. Por enquanto somos apenas cinco.

 

     ― Do que diabos você está falando? ― falei já completamente irritado e dando um passo a frente também. Os dois riam. ― Vocês não me assustam. ― falei a verdade sem pensar.

 

     ― Sabemos que não... ― disse Joe rindo.

 

     ― Quieto também! ― Paul o silenciou e ele calou a boca no mesmo momento. ― Vai ser desconfortável...

 

     Paul deu mais um passo a frente e, em questão de um piscar de olhos, ele estava a minha frente. Mostrou seus dentes e seus dentes carnívoros ficaram maiores e se afiaram, e no segundo depois, senti-os em meu pescoço e uma dor insuportavelmente desconfortável percorreu por meu pescoço, seguida de meu corpo e minha cabeça.

 

     Aquilo me fez cair no chão com uma de minhas mãos em meu pescoço e a outra no chão. A dor seguiu para meus olhos e meus ouvidos, e paladar.

 

     A dor na cabeça era a mais difícil de conter, eu não sabia se o que eu estava sentindo era uma simples dor de cabeça ou se haviam me chutado na cabeça. A dor era forte demais.

 

     De repente, as dores começaram a se esvaziar, a dor dos olhos havia passado e quando os abri, eu conseguia ver cada partícula que formava de uma folha que estava em minha mão. Peguei-a com as duas e a visualizei de mais de perto. Ela estava seca, suja e com algumas pedrinhas de areia, e uma pequena formiga andava por sobre ela.

 

     Ouvi passos, mas olhei para Paul e ele parecia não ter se movido. Olhei para trás e nem Joe havia se movido também. Os passos não estavam aqui, estavam em um local distante, pois não havia sinal de civilização onde estávamos, senão por nós mesmos.

 

     Levantei-me e parecia que fora numa velocidade que eu não consegui calcular. Meus pés pareciam mais ágeis e meu tato parecia mais sensível e intenso. Eu conseguia sentir o ar roçando a cada fio de cabelo de minha cabeça. Em cada fio, não em cada mecha.

 

     Minha garganta estava pedindo por algo líquido, eu sabia que não era nada natural eu pedi algo mais quente do que água, do que qualquer bebida alcóolica. Eu não sabia o que era, mas eu queria algo descendo pela minha garganta o mais rápido possível.

 

     Agora, eu já não sentia mais dor alguma, tudo parecia calmo como antes. Só havia som demais, sede demais, visão demais e tato demais. Tudo intenso.

 

     Minha cabeça estava a mil, todas as informações, lembranças, imagens, pensamentos... tudo estava correndo pela minha cabeça. Tudo ao mesmo tempo!

 

     Pus as mãos na cabeça e fechei os olhos tentando acalmar minha cabeça e aquilo estava funcionando. Os pensamentos, lembranças, imagens... tudo estava começando a se encaixar, tudo estava ficando mais devagar, a ficar como era antes.

 

     Olhei para Paul e ele parecia satisfeito. Joe, atrás de mim, estava rindo consigo mesmo ― mesmo que fosse uma risada baixinha, parecia uma risada o suficientemente alta para qualquer um poder ouvir.

 

     ― O que você fez comigo? ― perguntei a Paul fechando o punho com força para conter a vontade de lhe dar um soco no rosto. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer mais intensamente por conta da raiva.

 

     ― Parabéns. Você é um vampiro. ― disse Paul com um sorriso no rosto, pegando-me pelo braço e correndo, onde tudo a minha volta havia virado um borrão.

 


	2. Visão Lupina: – Party Rock Tonight!: Escolhas

Kevin

                Eu não sinto as minhas pernas, na verdade eu não sinto muito coisa, o que houve? Vamos lá Kevin! Pense! Estou bêbado, estou numa festa com meu irmãozinho Ernie, vim porque era a festa de comemoração minha e do Luke por entrarmos no time de lacrosse da escola, além de que o Luke garantiu que a gostosa a Lydia Martin estaria aqui, mas ela não apareceu, mas superei ficando com umas quatro garotas no lugar, mas ainda assim Lydia, ai... Lydia...

                – VOCÊ QUER A MORDIDA? Um garoto que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a minha estava sentado em minhas pernas, isso me explica não as está sentindo, balançando uma hambúrguer de peru enorme. Uma musica ritmada que eu estava curtindo muito essa semana estava tocando em auto e muitíssimo bom som, talvez até demais, Luke teria problemas logo, mas é como sempre digo festa boa só acaba se a policia aparecer. – Cara, você está esmagando minhas pernas, dá o fora daí! Disse para o garoto, ele tinha cabelos curtos estilo militar, era ruivo e não parava de sorrir, um mané isso sim.

                – Cara, você tem um olhar assustador sabia? Ele continuava encima de mim, parou de sorrir por dois segundos e pude jurar que os olhos dele piscaram em vermelho, eu realmente estava muito bêbado. O garoto saiu sorrindo e foi festejar com outro garoto ruivo, espera! Eles são iguais, a diferença é que o garoto está vestindo apenas uma bermuda azul e ele vermelha igual a minha. Por falar nisso, o que exatamente esse cara estava fazendo encima de mim? Cadê o resto de minha roupa? Isso não vai acabar assim, ele–

                – Kevin! Kevin! Cara ela chegou! Luke estava vindo em minha direção, dava pra ver que ele estava mais bêbado que eu, comigo são dez minutos de descanso e parece que toda a euforia de se está bêbado passa, então tenho que gastar todo o resto do tempo ficando bêbado de novo, ao mesmo que meus amigos já estão ‘desmaiando’ pelos cantos, isso é bom para situações onde eu preciso correr pra casa sem o Matt saber onde eu estava, ou ter aula nos primeiros horários da manhã do outro dia, mas hoje, quando não há nada para amanhã, nem tenho que me preocupar em ouvir sermão do Matt quando chegar é simplesmente, chato! – Cara, ela ta uma gata! Disse Luke passando o braço sobre meus ombros e dando um sorriso sugestivo!

                – Ela é SEMPRE uma gata, meu caro! Mais que gata! Sexy, gostosa e eu a quero pra mim!

                – Ei vai com calma homem, ela chegou, mas chegou acompanhada!

                – O que? Por quem? Eu tinha feito meu dever de casa, por assim dizer, Lydia Martin estava solteira, o ex dela tinha evaporado da cidade, deixando dois cargos importantes para trás, o de namorado de Lydia e outro tão bom quanto, ou até melhor, uma vaga como co-capitão do time de lacrosse. Tudo que eu precisava pra firmar de vez meus status naquela escola de merda. Agora quem seria bom o suficiente pra trazer Lydia a uma festa?

                – Stiles mano, ela veio com o Stiles!

                – Cara, fala sério! De todas as pessoas do mundo, Lydia vem com uma das poucas com quem Kevin se dar bem naquela escola, antes eram sempre Kevin e Joe, mas daí aconteceu O incidente e Joe acabou indo andar com um pessoal estranho e se afastou de Kevin, no inicio foi difícil, mas enfim, isso levou ele a ficar próximo de Luke, o Luke puxa-saco como Joe o chamava, então ele e Luke entraram para o time da escola e de todos os jogadores, Stiles e Scott foram os mais legais e receptivos, ah, tinha o Danny, mas todo mundo gosta do Danny.

                – Cara, eu ouvi que ele está apaixonado por ela desde sei lá quando!

                – Quem não estaria Luke? Quem não estaria? Merda, eles estão vindo para cá!

                – Eii cara! Stiles chegou dando um soco de leve no meu ombro.

                – Eae? Acabei dizendo. – Olá Lydia!

                – Belo short’s! Ela disse se demorando a subir o olhar. – Vermelho fica bem em você! Combina com seus olhinhos de drogado! Então saiu dando um risinho!

                – Não leva a mal, ela está meio ranzinza por motivos... sabe deus os motivos! To indo nessa e cara essa festa tá incrível! Quem é o Dj?

                – DJ’s no plural, são gêmeos! Os ‘Double Lune’ ou algo assim! São maneiros!

                Luke e Stiles ficaram conversando onde Luke tinha achado eles, algo como um spam de internet, tanto faz, minha preocupação era com quem a Lydia estava conversando, um cara de sobretudo de couro preto, com muito gel no cabelo e bem mais velho do que a maioria ali, ele não parava de tocar a mão dela e ela não parava de rir para ele, eu já estava ignorando o fato de que ela veio com o Stiles e não comigo, quando algo, sim ‘algo’ fez todo o meu corpo tremer e meu coração acelerar, aquilo era medo? Medo de que? Saí correndo...

                Passei por toda a galera da piscina, corri para os fundos da casa, de onde eu tava podia jurar que tinha visto Ernie indo pra floresta, sozinho, o que ele estava pensando? Ele não pode sair assim, é perigoso, não faz muito tempo que teve aquelas mortes, embora aquilo tenha sido totalmente abafado, espera! Aquilo é Joe e o ‘amiguinho/namoradinho/mané esquisitão’ do Paul indo atrás do Ernie, meu irmãozinho Ernie? Oh cara, eles vão se arrepender feio!

                Eu não vi de onde ele veio, nem mesmo ouvi nada, ele devia ter feito um barulho enorme correndo na mata e me abatendo assim, mas não escutei nada, não senti presença nenhuma, nada, tudo que senti foram dois braços com um aperto que poderia quebrar facilmente minhas costelas, me pegarem e de repente estamos ambos rolando pelo chão, as pedras, cascalhos e toda a merda de floresta estavam cortando minhas costas e pernas, meu rosto estava sangrando, só não sabia de onde vinha o sangue, que agora entrava em minha boca junto com aquele gosto de terra, nos não vamos parar nunca de rolar? Quão alto estávamos? Apaguei.

                Se antes eu acordei sem sentir quase nada do meu corpo, agora eu podia sentir tudo, cada corte, hematoma e contusão, era como se a dor estivesse vasculhando meu corpo por lugares mais inconvenientes e se instalar ali, cortei meu lábio inferior, acho que do susto ou encontrão com quem quer que seja que me abateu, não tinha reparado que era noite de lua cheia!

                – Melhor você não se mexer por um tempo, eu só queria te tirar de lá, não imaginei que tinha uma ribanceira tão íngreme tão perto da casa.

                – Estamos numa colina, tem barrancos em todo lugar!

                – Eu disse pra você não se mexer Kevin!

                – Eu vou te matar sabia? Vou acabar com a sua raça não importa como!

                – Você tem muita lábia pra quem nem consegue virar o rosto e me encarar, não se mexa, não faça barulho e, não surte!

                5 minutos...

                – Andei seguindo você sabia, já faz algumas semanas.

                4 minutos... Acho que quebrei a mão, mas ela vai ter que esperar.

                – Via suas constantes brigas, quando não era com algum pobre coitado na escola era com algum de alguma gangue de rua...

                3 minutos... Ele está na minha direita, três passos ou menos.

                – Sei que você GOSTA daquilo, da luta, da adrenalina, do perigo, que outro motivo teria?

                2 minutos... Ótimo tem uma pedra por perto.

                – E vi onde seu amigo se meteu! Cara você está com azar!

                1 minuto... Isso vai doer! Pulei, usei todas as minhas forças e alguns anos de treinamento em artes marciais quando criança, quando ainda tinha dinheiro pra isso, quando seus pais ainda estavam vivos, ótimo, ele estava com raiva, lembrar-se dos pais sempre o deixava com raiva, melhor ainda furioso, ele lutava melhor quando estava furioso, com impulso ele pegou a pedra do seu lado esquerdo e avançou, ele o conhecia também, não muito tempo ele estava nos jornais, arremessou primeiro a pedra, não sabia como, mas sabia que ele iria desviar para o outro lado, e era nessa direção que ele estava indo, foi como dar um soco numa arvore, pior, num muro e não foi qualquer soco, foi o seu melhor soco, agora ele tinha suas mãos quebradas... Darek Hale estava sorrindo com um olhar de surpresa olhando pra mim!

                – Você é um lutador, eu tinha razão!

                – E você é um stalker esquisito!

                – Você chamou minha atenção e eu preciso de alguém assim!

                – Cara, você não é o meu tipo. Juntei todas as minhas forças de novo e ataquei, mas dessa vez ele não foi pego de surpresa, na verdade até parecia que ele esperava por isso, eles desviou e com um chute fui parar no chão, ele pegou pelos ombros e me colocou numa arvore, consegui sentir seu cheiro era de sangue, o gosto do meu próprio sangue voltou a tona em minha boca.

                – Você é um lutador, mas pode ser mais, eu posso fazer isso acontecer!

                – Cara, pra trás! Já disse que você não faz meu estilo, não estou interessado do que você tem a oferecer.

                – Você está mentindo, posso ouvir seus batimentos. Seja sincero, você quer ser mais do que é agora? Quer a garota bonita e popular? Quer ser o novo capitão do time? Quer ter forças pra enfrentar de igual, ou melhor, seu ex-amigo? Eu posso fazer isso acontecer, basta dizer sim!

                Como ele sabia disso? Como ele sabia de tanta coisa sobre mim? Como ele sabia a verdade do que eu queria?

                – Só temos alguns contratempos, mas para um cara igual a você será fácil! Temos vagas até pro seu irmão.

                – Ernie? Ernie também pode ir?

                – Claro! Basta você dizer sim... Você quer a mordida?

                – Sim! Seja lá o que isso quer dizer, eu quero!

                Então ele me soltou e as dores eram tantas que não tinha notado que esse tempo todo ele tinha me sustentado no ar, cai de imediato me escorei na arvore, Derek deu dois passos pra trás, ficou de joelhos como se fosse me atacar ou sair correndo, seus olhos piscou em vermelho vivo, como dois intensos semáforos piscando pra mim, sua boca abriu maior que eu já vi alguém fazer, seus caninos se pronunciaram e pelos começaram a crescer, ele avançou em mim e mordeu meu lado esquerdo, ele tinha orelhas pontudas, o que eu fiz? O que eu aceitei? Uma onda calor irradiou da mordida e tombei minha cabeça pra trás, a onde foi tomando meu corpo, era noite de lua cheia, eu havia me esquecido, de novo, o calor foi transpassando a dor, pelo contrario, eu comecei a me sentir mais vivo e sadio do que nunca, a lua brilhava em prata, tudo ali estava tão nítido agora, Derek estava de volta ao normal, em pé me encarava com um sorriso quase presunçoso no rosto, e o gosto do sangue tomou conta de mim, eu estava com dificuldades pra respirar, como se meu corpo tivesse parado de repente num meio de uma corrida, mas, como se ele quisesse continuar em movimento, eu olhei pra Derek e ele se afastou, eu estava de quatro, senti meus músculos incharem, todo meu corpo estava tremendo eu olhei de novo pra lua e gritei...

                Meu grito soou estranho aos meus ouvidos, foi mudando e se tornou um... uivo!


	3. Visão Vampírica: A Luta

 Ernie

TUDO ESTAVA UM BORRÃO A MINHA VOLTA E TENHO QUE CONFESSAR QUE A SENSAÇÃO DE SENTIR O VENTO EM MINHA PELE, ROÇANDO POR entre os pelos de meus braços... aquilo era mais do que divertido, era...  _prazeroso_.

 

     Paul ainda segurava o meu braço enquanto corríamos, ele parecia esperançoso demais, assim como Joe. Eu conseguia ouvir a respiração de Joe ― não ofegante mesmo correndo como estávamos ―, atrás de mim, nem mesmo Paul estava ofegante, nem eu... aquilo era maravilhoso.

 

     Paul não diminuiu a velocidade, mas ele foi soltando o meu braço quando eu realmente comecei a correr com ele e com Joe. Eles seguiram floresta adentro e me perguntei até quando a floresta de Beacon Hills era tão imensa. Paul segurava em meu braço, agora, para me conduzir pelo caminho e Joe ria atrás de mim, o que me deixou completamente irritado porque ninguém havia dito alguma piada sequer. Ridículo.

 

     Corremos mais alguns minutos e ele parou de correr, fazendo com que eu parasse automaticamente com ele, deparando-me com uma casa de dois andares abandonada a nossa frente. Havia uma pequena ponte de madeira sobre um rio que circulava aos arredores da casa.

 

     O sol havia começado a sair a minha direita. Eu sabia que eu não iria torrar no sol como nos filmes antigos, pois ele nem Joe torraram quando saíram da escola no dia anterior, então me tranquilizei. Mas aquilo me fez lembrar que fazia uma noite fora de casa, Matt estaria em pânico, principalmente quando era o dia que ele faria plantão em seu serviço e eu não estava em casa. Ele falaria muito em meu ouvido depois, pensei. Mas tentei ignorar isso e me concentrar no agora, ao menos assim, se eu fizesse o que mandassem, eu iria para casa rapidamente.

 

     Eles começaram a andar em direção a ponte, Joe saiu de trás de mim e seguiu, passando pela ponte de madeira, Paul ia em seguida, mas eu hesitei. O sol passou por sua jaqueta de couro preta, ele me olhou e pôs um sorriso amigável em seu rosto, e esticou sua mão esquerda para mim.

 

     ― Venha... ― disse ele.

 

     Olhei para sua mão e aquilo me deu raiva. O que ele achava? Que eu iria tratá-lo bem depois de ter me mordido e me tornado algo que eu não queria? Mas é claro que  _não_! Eu não o trataria bem, mas eu sabia que, como ele era o “meu criador”, eu tinha que obedecê-lo, ou coisas  _ruins_ poderiam acontecer comigo. Eu não era burro o suficiente para arriscar isso.

 

     O olhei com os olhos fuzilados e passei por ele ― eu não precisava de nenhuma ajuda para passar sobre uma ponte de madeira ― e vi, pelo canto de olho, que ele baixou seu braço e ficara me olhando com um sorriso em seu rosto.

 

     Reprimi o rosnado que se formou em minha garganta e segui em frente.

 

     Passei pela ponte de madeira e parei de frente a porta da casa abandonada na espera dele. Assim que olhei para o lado, ele já estava automaticamente ali. Ele sorriu para mim, mostrando seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos, e abriu a porta.

 

     ― Entre. ― a porta rangeu e ele apontou para dentro da casa.

 

     Assim que pus os olhos a minha frente, avistei uma escada no meio do caminho. Havia uma saída para a esquerda, direita e para o fundo. Eu entrei e ele logo em seguida. Ele foi para o lado esquerdo e eu o segui.

 

     Havia três pessoas ali e uma delas era Joe, uma menina que aparentava ter a idade de meu irmão Kevin e mais um menino.

 

     A menina tinha cabelos vermelhos, pele tão branca que quase parecia uma vela; o outro menino era do mesmo porte físico de Kevin ― forte e atlético ―, ele tinha cabelos pretos e pele bronzeada do sol. Eles estavam sentados na cadeira e na mesa, juntamente com Joe em pé.

 

     Paul passou por mim, foi até eles e me olhou quando se virou para mim.

 

     ― Bem vindo ao clã, Ernie. ― disse Paul.

 

     ― O que diabos isso quer dizer? ― perguntei reprimindo a minha raiva.

 

     Ele abriu a boca, mas foi a ruiva quem disse:

 

     ― Um conjunto de vampiros... somos um grupo, uma família, um  _clã_. ― ela se colocou de pé e pude ver que ela tinha um corpo estrutural, belas curvas, pernas... ela era linda, no geral. ― Eu sou Alexia. ― disse ela.

 

     ― O clã nos faz especial... ― disse o menino de cabelos pretos. Ele parecia simpático. ― Sou Adrian. ― ele se pôs de pé e me cumprimento com a cabeça. Repeti o gesto para ele.

 

     ― Somos cinco com você. ― disse Paul. ― Entendo que está confuso, mas precisamos de irmãos aqui. Você se juntando a nós... nos dará mais chances de vivermos.

 

     ― Por que fez isso comigo? ― perguntei olhando-o com raiva.

 

     ― Ah, qual é... cale a boca, Ernie! ― disse Joe e me virei para olhá-lo com mais raiva ainda. ― Não finja que não gostou de correr daquela maneira. Eu sei que se sentiu maravilhado com aquilo como todos nós ficamos quando corremos pela primeira vez...

 

     ― Isso não é de sua conta. ― o cortei fechado às mãos e elas começaram a tremer de raiva.

 

     Joe se colocou a dois paços de distância de mim e me encarou nos olhos. Inclinei um pouco a cabeça para cima com a mesma reação que ele estava para mim e aquilo fez minhas mãos tremerem ainda mais de raiva.

 

     ― Cuidado com o que diz,  _garotinho_... ― ele deu um sorriso torto e me deu as costas.

 

     Com uma velocidade inumana, cheguei a sua frente e pus a mão em seu pescoço, apertando-o.

 

     ― Do que me chamou? ― minhas palavras pareciam mais um rosnado do que minha própria voz.

 

     ― Ah, não dentro da casa... ― ouvi Alexia reclamar.

 

     ― Isso vai ser divertido... ― disse Adrian com excitação.

 

     Joe pôs uma mão na minha que estava em seu pescoço e com a mão livre segurou o meu pescoço também. Pus a mão livre em sua mão e nos encaramos. Aquilo não me tirava a respiração, eu continuava a respirar normalmente, mesmo ele estando com a mão firme em meu pescoço.

 

     ― Joe, Ernie... parem. ― era como se as palavras dele estivessem sido impostas sobre mim. Eu era uma marionete, onde era ele quem puxava as cordas. Eu não consegui fazer outra coisa, senão, tirar as mãos do pescoço de Joe e olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados. ― resolvam isso lá fora.

 

     ― É para já! ― Joe saiu como um borrão porta a fora.

 

     ― O que foi isso? ― perguntei sem saber o porquê aquela sensação de controle dele havia sobre mim me fizera soltar Joe.

 

     ― Isso é o comando do chefe. ― disse Alexia sorrindo para Paul.

 

     ― Ainda tem muito que aprender, pequeno Ernie... ― ele me olhou com um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

 

     Alexia foi o primeiro borrão sair da casa, seguido de Paul.

 

     ― Cuidado... Joe sabe lutar. ― disse Adrian.

 

     ― Ele não me conhece. ― falei firme. ― Eu também tenho meus truques.

 

     Adrian saiu da casa junto comigo.

 

     Em frente à casa abandonada, Paul estava de pé com as mãos juntas perto da pequena varanda; Alexia estava sentada no pequeno murinho que tinha na varanda; e Joe estava com as mãos fechadas olhando para mim e completamente imóvel. Aquilo não me deu medo, na verdade, eu não tinha nada do que ter medo. Ele só saberia em como se dar bem nisso melhor do que eu, pois ele tem mais experiência em ser vampiro. Eu sou apenas um novato. Mas eu me sairia bem... eu tinha meus truques ― os mesmo que eu usava em Kevin quando ele queria me bater quando brigava comigo.  Eu sou espero! Eu vou conseguir., garanti a mim mesmo.

 

     ― Prestem atenção, os dois... ― começou Paul ― nada de mortes. Não quero ter que lidar com um enterro. Isso vai para você, Ernie. ― o olhei imediatamente serrando os olhos.

 

     Joe bufou.

 

     ― Ele não vai se sair bem dessa. Prepare os primeiros socorros, Alexia ― ouvi a mesma rir.

 

     Ele veio correndo em minha direção e corri para ele também. O borrão em minha volta foi facilmente ignorado... o que eu queria era bater em Joe, nada mais importava. Quando nossos corpos estiveram bem próximos um do outro ― tudo em fração de menos de um segundo e meio ―, pus uma mão em seu ombro e saltei dando um mortal, ficando onde ele estava antes de vir me atacar.

 

     Joe parou de correr e olhou onde estava ― que era no lugar onde eu estava quando saí da casa. Eu fiquei imóvel em meu lugar e ele me olhou com fúria. Ele veio para cima de mim outra vez e dessa vez passei pelo seu lado e segurei em seu braço esquerdo, onde o girei e o joguei contra uma árvore, que a mesma se quebrou e caiu.

 

     Fiquei parado olhando para ele caído no chão com os olhos semicerrados. Ouvi os outros três rindo de Joe por ele estar caído no chão e ele se levantou na mesma hora, me olhando com fúria. Eu ainda estava imóvel.

 

     ― Seu pirralho... ― ele veio como um borrão até a mim.

 

     Esperei que seu braço se preparasse para me socar, mas, quando ia defender, ele me surpreendeu me dando um soco com a outra mão, o que me fez voar, literalmente, para trás, derrubando alguns galhos de árvores.

 

     O ouvi rir e virar de costas para continuar andando até a casa. Minha deixa...

 

     Levantei-me rapidamente de onde eu estava e corri até ele. O borrão claro a minha volta me fez pensar que já era manhã e eu estava ali, brigando com Joe e me esquecido de meus irmãos. Ignorei aquele fato, eu tinha uma coisa mais importante para resolver ― terminar aquilo com Joe.

 

     Assim que cheguei perto dele, o dei uma rasteira e o mesmo caiu de costas ao chão. Peguei-o pelo pescoço e o girei umas três vezes, e o soltei na primeira árvore que estava em meu campo de visão. Ele ficou deitado no chão por algum tempo e me perguntei se vampiros morriam facilmente.

 

     Um urro de raiva rasgou o silêncio que se formou. Joe estava vindo em minha direção e eu me pus em posição de ataque, e parti para cima dele com o punho levantado e ele com o punho levantado para mim...

 

     De repente, Paul estava entre mim e entre ele, com uma de suas mãos em nossos troncos.

 

     ― Acabou por aqui. Ernie venceu, Joe. Encare isso. Fim de briga. ― disse Paul sério.

 

     ― Mas... ― Joe começou completamente raivoso.

 

     ― Sem “mas”, Joe. Acabou! ― eu pude sentir a autoridade dele em mim também. Eu sabia que se eu tentasse desobedecer a sua ordem, eu poderia arcar com a vida. Aquilo era uma ordem. E eu não conseguia e não poderia desobedecer a ordem dele.

 

     Meu punho caiu e virei-me para a casa e me sentei no pequeno muro que havia na sacada.

 

     ― Ernie, vá para casa.― disse Paul me olhando com um sorriso no rosto, mas aquele sorriso não durou muito e ele me olhou preocupado. ― Dê sinal de vida. Adrian irá com você, caso você precise... de  _ajuda_. ― disse Paul olhando para Adrian e fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça.

 

     ― Tudo bem. Vamos. ― falei sem vida para Adrian e ambos corremos para minha casa.

 

     Eu já esperava pelo belo esporro de Kevin quando eu chegasse a minha casa. Ou pior, de Matt.

 

 

 

 

 

A minha sorte foi saber que não seria só eu que levaria aquela culpa. Kevin havia chegado tarde a minha casa, assim como eu. Mas eu havia chegado a nossa casa no dia seguinte, Kevin havia chegado às três da manhã. Quem estava pior? Eu sei, era eu.

 

     Mas Kevin não havia brigado comigo como eu havia esperado, ele ficara de cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Ele só concordava com Matt quando ele falava que o que havia feito era inadmissível.

 

     ― Entendeu o que eu disse, Ernie? ― olhei para Matt após ele ter feito um  _belo_  discurso sobre a minha irresponsabilidade. Ele estava vermelho de raiva. Seus olhos cor de oceano haviam ficado tão escuros que eu conseguia sentir a densidade gélida deles. Seus cabelos louros não ficavam bem naquela pele vermelha como um camarão.  ― Que isso sirva de lição para você, entendeu? ― perguntou ele com o dedo indicador levantado e com a outra mão em sua cintura.

 

     ― Sim, Matt. ― sussurrei em resposta, ignorando o desejo de cravar meus dentes em seu pescoço e drená-lo até a morte.

 

     Adrian tinha razão sobre a vontade de sangue. Eu queria beber o sangue de Matt desde que eu o avistara na sala de estar, onde estávamos. Eu conseguia me distrair desse desejo ouvindo seu sermão e sentindo um cheiro horrível de cachorro molhado que vinha de Kevin ― ainda me pergunto o porquê ele estava com aquele cheiro, mas aquela não era a hora de perguntar aquilo, eles saberiam que algo de errado estava acontecendo comigo.

 

     Eu conseguia ouvir a respiração de Adrian lá fora, ele estava, precisamente, em pé em um galho de árvore no alto. Ele não era visto por conta das folhas das árvores, estavam muito verdes e havia uma grande quantidade de folhas. Ele era quase invisível.

 

     ― Quero que você entenda o que fez e o porquê está sendo punido, entendeu? ― disse Matt, agora com suas mãos em sua cintura. Assenti com a cabeça, olhando para o chão, contendo a vontade de voar em seu pescoço. ― Vá para o seu quarto e depois eu decido que castigo eu darei a você.

 

     O quê?

 

     ― Ah, qual é, Matt...

 

     ―  _Vá, Ernie!_  ― ele praticamente berrou comigo, interrompendo-me, o que me fez tremer um pouco e subir as escadas, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Ao menos lá, eu não teria tanta vontade de beber o seu sangue.

 

     Sentir as veias pulsando em seu pescoço, todas cheias de sangue quente e fresco, era tentador demais. Agradeci por ele me por para cima, lá eu não o atacaria, tampouco colocaria a minha nova identidade em risco.

 

     De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu sempre seria tentado em querer beber o sangue de Kevin e de Matt.

 

     ― Droga. ― foi o que eu disse quando me joguei na cama, após entrar em meu quarto.

 


	4. Visão Lupina - O Maldito Cheiro

_Kevin_

_Nessa manhã:_

Eu ouvi todo o trajeto da sala até o quarto, quando a porta bateu pareceu a buzina de um trem não perto, _mas dentro_ de meus ouvidos, Ernie estava mesmo furioso com o castigo.

                – Eu odeio fazer isso com vocês! Realmente odeio! Disse um Matt muito cansado, parecendo muito mais velho que sua idade real. – Kevin! Kevin, poxa estou tentando ter uma conversa aqui.

                – Hã?

                – Você não vai escapar do castigo se fazendo de desentendido, eu..

                – Não, tá tudo bem! Eu preciso pensar em algumas coisas e tenho dever de economia pra terminar, se eu não entregar até amanhã o couch não vai me deixar jogar no sábado! Minha cabeça doía.

                – Você acabou de dizer que vai fazer o dever? Eu... Matt ainda queria falar, mas eu já não prestava mais atenção, ele cheirava engraçado, tinha perfume feminino nele, eu só sabia disso porque uma vez tive que comprar um perfume pra Stacy, com quem eu saia um ano atrás.

                Tranquei a porta do meu quarto me certificando duas vezes que estava mesmo trancada, apertei play na maior playlist que eu tinha no notebook deixando o modo de repitir ativado, a playlist tinha quase mil musicas, não que eu fosse levar tanto tempo assim, mas era melhor prevenir, aumentei o som, não alto demais que Matt precisasse vir aqui mandar desligar, alto o suficiente para ele achar que estava estudando ou algo assim, troquei de roupa rápido, com a primeira muda de roupa que achei e pulei a janela, corri duas quadras e lá estava o camaro negro... Lá estava Derek Hale.

 

_Naquela noite anterior e começo dessa madrugada:_

                Eu me sentia mais vivo que nunca! Todo meu corpo parecia vibrar, meus músculos estavam sobrecarregados, mas eu tinha certeza que se eu os forçasse mais eles aguentariam, era diferente de quando eu malhava ou mesmo no treino de Lacrosse, as feridas da queda estavam cicatrizando, a mordida agora não passava de dois desenhos de luas crescentes no meu lado. Derek estava se recompondo, ele parecia surpreso, mas não tão quanto eu estava, percebi que ainda estava de quatro e tentei me recompor também.

                – Nunca vi uma resposta tão rápida à mordida! Deve ser por você está tão debilitado que seu corpo já estava no processo de cura, mesmo sem a mordida.

                – Eu não entendo! Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro, o meu próprio cheiro, eu posso sentir o cheiro de tudo, eu estou ouvindo seu coração bater, mesmo daqui, de fato posso ouvir outros corações batendo e ouvir que musica está tocando na festa, achei que estávamos longe?

                – E estamos isso são seus sentidos sendo intensificados.

                – Eu estou com sede, eu–

                – Calma, precisamos sair daqui.

                – Por quê?

                – Tem muita coisa acontecendo hoje aqui, não estamos a sós.

                – Sim eu sei sobre os animais, havia boatos de que havia lobos de novo nessa área, se bem que agora acho que era você.

                – Eu não estava sozinho, eu não estou sozinho, mas não me refiro ao meu Pack, ao nosso Pack, há mais _algo_ aqui. Preciso te levar para um lugar seguro.

                – Eu não posso sair assim, Ernie, meu irmãozinho está aqui, ou melhor, estava eu o vi saindo com os idiotas dos amigos do Paul.

                – Não temos pra isso!

                – Hale! Falei expondo meus novos e afiados dentes, um sentimento de raiva surgiu não sei de onde dentro de mim e se tornou fúria!

                – Sim?! Derek ficou tenso e mudou de posição, algo entre correr e se defender.

                – Eu não vou a lugar algum sem o Ernie!

                – Você vai!

                – Não, não vou! E ataquei, não foi minha intenção inicial, eu queria fugir e correr, mas então eu estava eu fui à direção oposta, eu rosnei como um animal e ataquei-o. Ele já esperava por isso, com uma leve passar de mãos ele interveio no meio do salto e me jogou na outra extremidade da clareira onde estávamos. Eu ainda estava no chão quando Derek estava apenas a alguns centímetros de mim, ele mudou de novo, com dentes maiores, os pelos cresceram junto com sua orelha, que agora eram enormes e pontudas, ele tinha garras! Mas, eu as tinha também agora! Usei um golpe que aprendi no karatê e o atingi entre as costelas, atravessando pele e perfurando profundamente, eu não achei que seria assim, o sangue jorrando me atordoou, então estava pressionado contra a árvore, de novo, Derek me estrangulava, seus olhos eram vermelho sangue, escuros e profundos, mas ao mesmo tempo brilhavam com tanta intensidade que me vi coagido, a coragem de segundos atrás havia sumido, completamente, eu estava derrotado, submisso. Eu faria o que quer que ele diga, sem discutir, ou pensar duas vezes.

– Eu sou seu alfa agora! Foi tudo o que ele disse para selar a certeza que eu teria que obedecer, mesmo não entendendo o significado daquilo, algo em mim entendeu algo antigo e animalesco.

                Alguns minutos depois estávamos no carro dele, eu nos meus shorts de banho que por sinal estavam mais rasgados e reveladores do que eu me sentia confortável. Derek não me olhava ou dirigia a palavra, só continuava dirigindo, sabe Deus pra onde.

                – Estamos indo pra minha casa. Ele disse como se pudesse ler minha mente, só pra testar usei todos os xingamentos que conseguia lembrar para descrevê-lo em minha mente, vendo que ele não reagia aquilo me deixou mais confiante.

                – Eu estou com sede e fome. O que é estranho porque eu não consigo pensar em nada que queria comer. Ele freou o carro tão de repente que me vi perto de mais de painel do carro, minha testa bateu forte do vidro, aquilo ia deixar marca. – Puta que pariu! Você está louco? Avise quando for frear assim!

                – Preciso testar uma coisa. Dizendo isso ele abriu a mão esquerda espalmando-a bem, com o indicador da direita, que por sinal tinha agora uma garra muito grande e muito afiada em lugar de unha, ele abriu um corte na mão, uma gota foi criando massa e escorrendo por sua mão, então outra e depois outra, eu conseguia ver bem todo o processo como se estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta, o cheiro, o maldito cheiro do sangue me deixou em êxtase, nada sexual, embora partes de mim estavam pulsando mais forte do que deveriam, não, eu não queria sexo, eu queria algo melhor, algo mais selvagem, eu queria matar! Eu queria provar o sangue dele e depois estraçalhar algo, alguém, como minhas garras.

                Eu estava com medo, mas também estava animado, a animação sobrepujando o medo, me transformei sem perceber, Derek estava calmo, embora eu via que ele não mexia um músculo, nem ao menos piscava, impassível, começava a achar que era um lance dele, essa calma gélida e letal, olhei pra minha direita, foi menos que segundos, mas o bastante pra ver o meu reflexo, meus olhos, eram dourados, brilhavam com a mesma intensidade que os de Derek antes, mas em vez de vermelhos, os meus eram dourados, eram lindos, me fez esquecer o que eu queria.

                – Respire, respire devagar, respire pelo nariz, inspire... _Eu estava começando a entrar no ritmo de sua voz._ “Expire...” _Meus batimentos iam diminuindo._ “Inspire...” _O sangue tinha parado de escorrer fazendo uma macha em sua calça jeans escura._ “Expire...” _Eu não me voltei ao normal._

                – Desculpa, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

                – É chamado de “sede de sangue”, você queria provar o meu sangue certo?

                – Sim, eu queria, mas, queria mais do que isso. Eu... eu... Estava ficando vermelho de vergonha.

                – Eu entendo você queria ---

                – Eu queria te matar!

                – Oh! Eu achei que - -

                – Não, eu queria te matar, depois eu queria matar alguém, com você! Queria estraçalhar a carne de alguém, eu... eer... O que está havendo comigo? Eu vou ter que beber sangue?

                – Não, **_NÓS_** _não fazemos isso_ , outros sim! Outras criaturas e alguns outros lobisomens também isso que você está sentindo chama-se “Sede De Sangue” porque parece com a sensação de sede, você mesmo disse, isso é o nosso lobo, querendo caçar, fica muito evidente em noites de lua cheia como essa, eu não achei que seria tão forte assim em você, nunca tinha transformado ninguém na lua cheia. Acho que vamos ter que sair a caça hoje, espere aqui, vou fazer um telefonema.

                Eu poderia fugir, mas, aquela sensação ela estava voltando de novo, acontece que o sangue escorreu para o banco, bem ali, e o cheiro, o maldito cheiro estava me deixando ‘ligado’ de novo. Derek estava longe, por longe eu quero dizer, longe mesmo eu o perdi totalmente de vista de audição. – ‘Perdi de audição’ criei uma gíria nova! Ótimo Kevin! Vejo que seu sendo de humor não mudou, embora agora você fale sozinho.

                – Sozinho não! Estou falando com o meu lobo interior, auuu! Okay tenho que parar com isso.

                Então eu fiz, eu fiz alo que nunca vou admitir pra ninguém, mesmo sobre tortura, eu lambi o acento melado de sangue, tinha tão pouco, mas foi o suficiente pra me deixa louco, eu queria mais, queria mais e queria quente, rasguei o acento com minhas garras, eu havia mudado de novo sem perceber, a Luca me chamava, ela estava ali, linda e com aquele brilho prata azulada, Derek ia acabar comigo, pelo couro do acento e por agora está mesmo fugindo. Sai do carro e comecei a correr, corri pelas ruas, acontece que eu não estava tão longe do colégio, corri para lá, cheguei com menor tempo que fiz em toda minha vida, mesmo de carro, tudo passou como um borrão. Pulei as grandes do portão como se não fossem nada, corri pelo lado esquerdo e fui ao campo onde treinávamos Lacrosse.

                O campo era aberto para outro lado da floresta que circundava Beacon Hills, eu já estava correndo pro bosque ali perto quando fui interceptado por Derek, rosnei pra ele, ele continuava correndo ao meu lado, quase pude vê-lo sorrir, quando ele passou por mim, corremos juntos por algum tempo, ele esbarrava em mim de vez em quando, mas só para me atrasar, pra depois com um rosnado me fazer correr atrás dele, eu estava suando e se não estivesse apenas com o short eu mesmo teria rasgado minhas roupas, como Derek aguentava? Ele ainda estava todo vestido e ainda na minha frente quando o vi desacelerar e parar sobre a sombra de alguns salgueiros que haviam ali, fui ao seu encontro.

                – O que foi? Eu ainda aguento mais, quero correr! Eu –

                – Shiiiiu! Olha ali, perto daquele espelho d’agua.

 – Espelho de q - - Já ia xinga-lo quando eu a vi, uma corsa, ou um veado, não sei, ele tinha chifres então devia ser um veado, ele estava machucado, um galho de árvore estava atravessado sua pata traseira, estava sangrando, Derek estava dizendo alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui mesmo entender nada, no minuto seguinte estava sobre o veado, foi fácil demais, não deveria ser tão fácil, eu estraçalhei ele como uma faca corta pudim, seu sangue escorrendo sobre minha boca, mãos e tronco, não deveria ser tão fácil, eu precisa de um desafio! Olhei pra cima e Derek estava naquela sua calma irritante de novo, olhando pra mim como se fosse se tivesse pego seu filhote de cão fazendo uma bagunça com suas meias, era errado mas tão adorável que você o deixa, pra castigar depois.

– Você dará trabalho! Foi tudo que ele disse.

Algumas horas depois, eu tinha chegado em casa, entrado pela porta dos fundos e ido direto pro banho, usei todo os sabonetes e coisas de banho do Ernie, ele iria chiar por isso durante semanas, a água estava quente e os cheiros eram tão bom, hortelã, alecrim, maracujá, eu conseguia sentir e diferenciar todas as nuances dos aromas, adormeci na banheira, pensando na ultima conversa com Derek Hale, meu alfa.

“Existem mais cinco de nós, comigo seis, eu sou o alfa e agora você é um beta, está abaixo do meu segundo no comando que também é um beta e igual aos demais, somos lobisomens, transformados de alguma forma, eu nasci assim, mas pode ser transformado, como você bem sabe, essa cidade parece ter um caso secreto com o sobrenatural, agora a dividimos com um outro grupo de sobrenaturais, nossa ‘aliança’, você pode chamar assim,é fraca e instável mas funciona, ambos queremos anonimato, por que há caçadores, eles nos caçam, os seres sobrenaturais, a séculos lidamos separadamente com eles, mas algo está mudando, não são os caçadores habituais que estão nos cercando, algo está mudando e precisamos ficar juntos, também precisamos aumentar nossas forças, fazemos isso trazendo mais alguém para o nosso Pack, por isso escolhi você...”

Então ele me levou para o centro da cidade, para onde todos estavam indo, num beco esperamos, até que aconteceu, nós o vimos se alimentando e deixando um corpo, o cara iria sobreviver, mas Derek disse que outros não tiveram a mesma sorte. Seu cheiro era como se algo tivesse mofado, ou morto, muito doce, doeu minha cabeça na hora, Derek também disse que com o tempo eu iria me acostumar, eu conheço, ou melhor, conhecia quem estava se alimentando, ele já foi meu melhor amigo até de conhecer Paul.

 

Agora:

 

                Derek Hale estava muito a vontade encostado em seu camaro, nota mental, pedir pra dirigir aquela belezinha qualquer hora.

                – Está atrasado!

                – Eu sei, Matt ficou tirando o meu coro e de Ernie, eu cheguei atrasado, mas o guri chegou apenas hoje.

                – E então?

                – Você tinha razão, ele é um deles agora. Ele é um Vamp!

                – Sinto muito, eu falei serio quando disse que daria a mordida a ele também.

                – Eu sei, tem certeza que se você o morder ele não vai mudar pra lobisomens ou algo assim?

                – Já lhe disse que não, o ser humano não funciona assim, a mordida não funciona assim, nunca ouvi um caso desses, mesmo se o mordesse era capaz de seu corpo entrar em choque ou algo assim ele acabar morrendo, dessa vez de verdade.

                – O cheiro dele me deu dor de cabeça assim o senti, tive que usar toda minha força de vontade pra não reagir. Eu preciso conversar com ele, ele ainda é meu irmão!

                – Eu sei disso também, mas agora você precisa ser oficialmente apresentado a sua outra família. E com isso ele me deu um olhar que ia das minhas chinelas até o cabelo desarrumado.

                – Posso dirigir?

                – HAHAHAHA Claro. Ele jogou as chaves pro ar em cima dele. Que não! Quando ia pegar as chaves, ele provando que é mais rápido do que eu, de novo, a pegou no ar! – Entre garoto! Lydia já deve está xingando todo mundo a essa altura!

                – Lydia? Lydia Martin? Ela é uma de nós?

                – Não exatamente, mas de alguma forma é sim.

                – Você devia ter me dito, eu teria me arrumado, merda, eu teria tomado banho e me barbeado.

                – O Deus, mais um apaixonadinho pela Lydia, eu não aguento isso.

                – Espera mais um? Quem é o outro?

Ele não disse nada, a viagem durou ao todo quinze minutos, Derek morava num baixo muito acima do meu, a casa dele era um loft que tinha o tamanho de sete casas iguais a minha! Aquilo seria interessante, meu ultimo pensamento antes de entrar foi em como Ernie e eu seriamos daqui pra frente...


End file.
